Inuyasha: The Next Generation
by silverkitsune89
Summary: What happens after Naraku is killed and the Shikon no Tama is finally put back together. Rated PG-13T for language, violence.


Author's Note: New fanfic. I was watching Inuyasha a few weeks ago, and inspiration hit! What was going to happen when they (finally) beat Naraku? Will Kagome go back home or will she stay in the Feudal Era? And what about everybody else? What's going to happen to them? Well, this is what's going to happen (according to me). Don't know what Rumiko Takahashi has planned, but I'm bored, so I'll make something up. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha. If I did, would I really be here right now?

Prologue

"Die, Naraku!" Kagome screamed, releasing her final arrow. The arrow flew through the air, hitting Naraku's battered body. Naraku fell slowly to the ground, still snickering.

"You may be rid of me..." Naraku said, pausing as he coughed up blood. "But another will come to take my place..." Coughs racked through his chest. Finally, Naraku's breath left him.

Inuyasha walked up to Naraku, poking him with the Tetsusaiga. He scooped up the Shikon no Tama and looked over at his companions. "He's dead." Inuyasha stated, amazed.

Sango collapsed to the earth, sighing in relief. "It's finally over."

"We win! We win!" Shippou squealed, jumping around. Kagome and Sango laughed.

"The Hell Hole! I-it's still in my hand!" Miroku cried in disbelief.

"What!" Kagome stared at Miroku. "I thought that thing was supposed to disappear when Naraku died."

"He'll have the hell hole forever." came a voice from above. Kagura landed on the ground not far from Naraku's corpse. "It won't kill him anymore, but he'll always have it."

"Kagura, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled, putting a hand on the Tetsusaiga.

"I'm not here to fight you, Inuyasha." Kagura kicked Naraku. "I wanted to make sure this idiot was dead."

"Why won't the hell hole go away?" Miroku asked.

Kagura shrugged. "I really don't know, nor do I care. Just be grateful that it will no longer suck you in."

"And my children?"

"If you ever have any..." Sango muttered. Inuyasha and Shippou snickered. Miroku glared at them.

"They may have it, but it isn't definite. Who knows." Kagura jumped back onto her feather, hovering over the others. "Thank you, Inuyasha. Now that Naraku is gone, I'm finally free." With that, Kagura flew off, leaving behind a very astonished group.

"That was... odd." Kagome said, uncertain.

Inuyasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga. "Come on. Let's get back to the village. Kaede will know what to do next.

"So, ye have finally gathered all the shards of the Shikon no Tama." Kaede said, looking over the jewel in her palm.

Sango nodded. "Naraku managed to put it back together before we killed him."

Kaede looked up at Kagome. "Kagome, what will ye do know that the Shikon no Tama is in one piece and Naraku is dead?"

"Yes, Kagome. What will you do? We've finished everything we set out to do. (A/N-Kohaku died. Naraku killed him off when he decided he didn't need Kohaku anymore. Sango and Kirara saw him die.)" Miroku said.

Kagome looked down at Kirara, who sat in her lap. Kirara stared up at her, curious. "I suppose I'll go home." she said sadly. "I need to bring my grades up if I want to make it into college. (A/N- Kagome passed middle school... barely. She's currently in 11th grade.) Plus, Grandpa is getting old. Mom's going to need help taking care of him and Sota."

Inuyasha stood up and walked out of the hut, not saying a word. Kagome just continued to examine the floor.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha?" Shippou said, confused.

"I should probably go..." Kagome said absently, moving Kirara and standing up.

"We'll miss you, Kagome." Miroku said, hugging Kagome tight.

"Erm... Miroku..." Kagome started after he didn't let go. Miroku's hand crept downward.

"Pervert." Sango muttered, hitting Miroku over the head. She gave Kagome a quick hug. "Be careful, Kagome."

"You too, Sango-chan." Kagome said, trying not to cry. She walked over to Kaede and hugged her.

"Farewell, child." Kaede said, hugging Kagome back. "Take care."

Kagome nodded. She grabbed her bag and started walking out, but Shippou stopped her, clutching her leg.

"Don't leave us, Kagome!" Shippou cried, burying his face into Kagome's leg. "I'll miss you to much!"

Kagome bent down and pried Shippou off her leg. "I'm sorry Shippou. I have to. My family needs me." She gave him to Sango, who tried to comfort him. Shippou burst into tears.

"I g-got to go..." Kagome muttered, running out or the hut before she started crying as well.

Kagome didn't stop until she got to the well. Inuyasha sat on one of the sides, waiting for her.

"Well? Are we going or not?" Inuyasha growled.

"You're coming with me?" Kagome asked.

"Of course."

"Inuyasha, you shou-..." Kagome started. Before she could finish, Inuyasha picker her up and jumped into the well. When they landed on the other side, Inuyasha gently put Kagome down. He looked up and started sniffing the air.

"Inuyasha, you jerk! You could have warned!" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. He had a worried expression clouding his face. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

"Don't you smell it?" Inuyasha muttered. "Smoke. And it's close."

Kagome's eyes widened as the smoke reached her. "Oh no. Please, Kami, let them be okay." she whispered as she climbed out of the well. She burst through the doors of the small shrine, running towards her home. She stopped. Before her, what was left of her house stood there, burnt almost to the ground. "Mom! Grandpa! Sota!" Kagome called, searching frantically, hoping to find somebody... anybody.

Kagome finally found them. Under the ashes where the kitchen had once been lay the bodies of her mother, her grandfather, and her little brother. Kagome put her ear to each of their chests, praying to hear at least a faint heart beat. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

Inuyasha came up behind Kagome, putting a hand on her shoulder. Kagome spun around and buried her face in Inuyasha. Tears began flowing freely from her eyes.

"Th-their all g-gone." Kagome sobbed. She stood their and cried, Inuyasha holding her close. After a while, the tears finally stopped. "What happens now? What am I going to do?" she muttered.

"You can always come back through the well with me." Inuyasha said, stating the obvious. "It's not as if you have much left here."

Kagome looked up and sighed. "You're right. There's nothing left for for me here." Kagome blinked away the fresh tears coming to her eyes. "Not even my little brother."

Kagome staggered back towards the well. Inuyasha sighed and picked Kagome up, bring her to the well. He grabbed the forgotten backpack that lay on the ground and jumped into the well.

A/N- So, how is it? I little sad, but still. Please review! If you have any ideas, I'm more than welcome to suggestions. If you review, I'll try and hurry with the next chapter.


End file.
